Call of Duty (series)
Call of Duty is a series created by Ben Chichoski. The series is published by Activision and most of the games have been developed by Infinity Ward and Treyarch, though some were developed by Amaze Entertainment and Gray Matter Interactive Studios. More games are expected to come on a yearly basis with Infinity Ward and Treyarch interchanging until heard otherwise. Yet another producer, Sledgehammer Games, is expected to release another game in the Modern Warfare franchise of the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty, the first installment in the series, won over eighty Game of the Year awards in 2003. In 2005, Call of Duty 2 was the first Xbox 360 title to sell one million copies and was the bestselling game of that year. In 2009, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 broke the record for highest gross from a form of media's first day on the market, bringing in $310 million in the United States, United Kingdom and Australia alone, beating [[wikipedia:Grand Theft Auto IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV's]] record of $310 million worldwide. However the highest revenue generated by an entertainment product in 24 hours is now held by [[wikipedia:Grand Theft Auto V|''Grand Theft Auto V]] at $800 million, $300 million more than ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II''.September 18 2013rd Forbes article http://www.forbes.com/sites/davidthier/2013/09/18/gta-5-sells-800-million-in-one-day/ The series has been referred to and parodied by many television shows, including ''The Whitest Kids U' Know'', ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart'',On November 10th, 2009 episode of ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart'', the day of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's release, Aasif Mandvi reminisced about how at the 40th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall he gave news coverage while under attack by "Nazi zombies". He appeared to be holding a Double-barreled shotgun. and Mr. Sark of ''X-Play'' listed it as his second favorite shooter series, saying "I like war movies, so I like Call of Duty".November 23rd, 2009 episode of ''X-Play''. List of Games *'1.) ''Call of Duty (2003)' **2.) ''Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) **3.) Call of Duty: Classic (2009) *'4.) ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004)' *'5.) Call of Duty 2 (2005)' **6.) ''Call of Duty 2 (Mobile) (2006) **7.) Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) (2007) *'8.) ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005)' *'9.) Call of Duty 3 (2006)' *'10.) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (2007)' *'11.) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007)' **12.) ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (2007) **13.) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) (2007) **14.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition'' (2009) *'15.) ''Call of Duty: World at War (2008)' **16.) ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) **17.) Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (2008) **18.) Call of Duty: World at War (Mobile) (2008) **19.) Call of Duty: Zombies (2009) *'20.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009)' **21.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon (2009) **22.) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) *'23.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)' **24.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (2010) **25.) Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile (2010) **26.) Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies (2011) *'27.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)' **28.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) *'29.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012)' **30.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (2012) **31.) Call of Duty: Strike Team (2013) *'32.) ''Call of Duty Online (2013)' *'33.) Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013)' *'34.) Unknown (2014)' *'35.) Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games) (?)' Main series of games # ''Call of Duty (2003) # Call of Duty 2 (2005) # Call of Duty 3 (2006) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) # Call of Duty: World at War (2008) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) # Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) # Unknown (2014) Expanded Universe # Modern Warfare 2: Ghost (2009) # Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish (2011) # Soap's Journal (2011) # Rightful King (2012) References External links * Official website (Chinese) * [http://www.callofduty.com/ Call of Duty official website]